


Solace

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst the calamity and grief and weight of his duties as King, Arthur had found it – a bright spark of hope, of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Have taken a little break from 'Hardest of Hearts' and my Sci-Fi/Fantasy BB. Written for love_bingo.

****

**

Solace

**

****

 

_v. To cheer in grief or under calamity; to comfort; to relieve in affliction, solitude, or discomfort; to console; -- applied to persons._

==

His father had taught him to find it on the battlefield, in the stretch and ache of muscle and the comfortable weight of a sword, mace or axe in his hand; to find it in the hunt, on the tourney ground with twelve hundred pounds of horseflesh beneath him. For a while he had succeeded; could feel the weight of his station disappear with the whisper of an arrow being loosed from a bow, the sound of hooves beating a path across solid earth.

And then there had been dragons and impossible armies and _Morgana_.

Finally, there had been his father. So inexplicably tied to her, he had become a shadow of his former self. Gone was the stalwart, steadfast King who had ruled over Camelot and in his place was a pale shade.

After Morgana’s disappearance and the death of his father, Arthur was no longer able to find solace on the battlefield. The clash of weaponry and the heat of battle no longer served to shed the weight of his responsibilities which now include a crown he felt woefully unprepared for.

And then amongst the calamity and grief and weight of his duties as King, Arthur had found it – a bright spark of hope, of comfort.

=

A tiny sigh escapes his chest as long, skilful fingers curl through his hair. Slowly, as the fingers move from his scalp and down his neck to his shoulders, the sounds outside his chambers begin to disappear until all he can hear is the man behind him, murmuring nonsense and his own steady breathing. As warm fingers dance across his shoulders, Arthur reaches back, pulling thin, but wiry arms around him, pressing his lips to delicate wrists in barely there kisses. A feeling of warmth covers him from shoulders to waist and a tiny smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth when unruly dark hair appears at his shoulder in the corner of his eye.

“My lord,” lips whisper against his skin.

“Merlin,” he replies just as softly before turning his head, and even as Arthur captures warm, pliant lips in his own, he feels it wash over them both, _solace_.


End file.
